Volume 6
Volume 6 is the sixth season of "RWBY ". It premiered on October 27th, 2018 on the Rooster Teeth website. In addition, theatrical screenings of the premiere were held through Fathom Events across the United States on October 25th.[https://twitter.com/RoosterTeeth/status/1034819210340265984 RWBY Volume 6 theater premiere] The volume was preceded by Volume 5 and the third season of "RWBY Chibi ". It is followed by Volume 7. The Volume 6 premiere was preceded by the "Volume 6 Adam Character Short".RTX 2018 RWBY Friday Panel It had 13 episodes total with a one-week break for Christmas.Evan Bregman's Twitter Unlike the previous Volumes, Volume 6 was not released on YouTube alongside its Rooster Teeth website release. Instead, it is being released alongside Volume 7 on Rooster Teeth's YouTube channel for animation.https://roosterteeth.com/post/52029910 Volume 6 was released entirely for premium/free users on Crunchyroll June 25th, 2019. Volume 6 was released on DVD and Blu-ray on July 2nd, 2019. Overview After successfully getting the first Relic in Mistral, the next step is to take it to General Ironwood in Atlas. But things don't go smoothly as our protagonists are separated, forced to walk through the dangerous Mistral wilderness and shown the history of the world, Salem and Ozpin. Characters Major Characters Other Characters Minor Characters *Taiyang Xiao Long *Zwei *Penny Polendina *Pyrrha Nikos *Summer Rose *Mistral Woman *Ozma & Salem's unnamed children *Red Haired Woman }} Episodes }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Development The first concept and writing meetings for Volume 6 began a week after the Volume 5 finale aired.NYCC 2018 Interview Voice acting recording sessions for key characters began in late May 2018.Lindsay Jones' Instagram During development, several people were added or promoted to key positions, including Connor Pickens, who replaced Miles Luna and Gray G. Haddock as co-director. In an interview at RTX London 2018, Gray Haddock said matte painting backgrounds, a 2D-asset used often in the production of Rooster Teeth's mecha show gen:LOCK, would be implemented in Volume 6 in a more interactive way.RTX London 2018 Interview On January 17th, 2018, it was announced that Volume 6 would premiere in the Fall.Entertainment Weekly On August 3rd, 2018, it was confirmed at RTX Austin that Volume 6 will premiere on October 27th, 2018.[https://twitter.com/RoosterTeeth/status/1025516667625988096 RWBY Volume 6 Release Date] That same day, an in-progress version of the "Volume 6 Adam Character Short" was also shown to attendees, which was later made available to the public on the 17th of August. It was also announced that Volume 6 would only air initially on the Rooster Teeth site because many of the videos, including most of RWBY episodes that were uploaded to their main channel on YouTube, were demonetized for various reasons. However, beginning on October 12th, 2019, Volume 6 would air weekly on the Rooster Teeth YouTube channel for animation.Matt Hullum's Journal Additionally, FIRST members would be able to watch the show for an entire week before it was released to the public. The public would watch a new episode on Saturday a week after that episode went live for FIRST members. References Category:Volume 6 Category:Episodes Category:Browse